the Downfall of Organization XIII
by deathknight17
Summary: Chapter 5 is up. The final battle starts what will happen when Roxas and Xemnas face of against each other. A litte Roxas x Namine.
1. The escape

He didn't know how long he had been running, but he knew he was running. He had always doubted the Organization and had started wondering about his life. So he started running, Axel had tried to make him stop, but Roxas would run until he was free. Nobodies were chasing him and kept coming he knew he had no chance of them all. He just had to find a portal to another world. A lance barely missed killing him he knew that Xaldin was after him and that he would stop at nothing to capture or kill him.

"I've got to find a portal before he can kill me, but where will find a portal, and I can't make one because they would follow me into it," Roxas said in misery.

Suddenly he was grabbed and pulled aside and he watched Xaldin and the rest go away. He turned around and jumped in fright when he saw his rescuer.

"Shh, you have to get out of here before they find you here," she said quickly making a portal. "I don't know which world it goes to, but any world is better than this one," she said pushing him into the portal.

"Wait, but what about you," he said.

"Don't worry about me you just have to get out of here," She said smiling

"Can I at least get your name?" he said quickly

"My name is Namine, She said before pushing him into the portal.

That was all he remembered before he had come out of the portal.

"Well this is a fine hole I've gotten myself, I have no food I have no idea where I am, and I don't know if I will be safe here or not," Roxas said sighing.

"Well might as well get some sleep and explore this place later," he said before he dozed off.

Meanwhile Xaldin had figured out that he had lost Roxas' trail would have to tell the news to Xemnas.

"All right everyone back to Castle Oblivion where we'll get a stern yelling from Xemnas," he said before making himself a portal to get to their headquarters.

Xemnas had sent them because He didn't want any member of Organization XIII escaping or it would create many doubts among the other members and some might want to rebel. He saw Xaldin coming with his nobodies coming, but he didn't see Roxas among them. He knew that they had failed and the worst was yet to come. He got up from his chamber and went to give Xaldin the worst yelling ever. He told Xaldin to come up to his chambers.

"How could you let Roxas escape, do you know the consequences of what will happen when everyone else finds out that one of our members have just escaped the Organization," He said angrily

"I don't know how he escaped we had him in our sight and he just disappeared into thin air,' Xaldin said in his defense.

"No one dissapears you idiot he was probably helped by somone, but who?" he said in thought

"It was probably Namine," Xaldin said

By now every Organization XIII member had to listen what the big deal was. They all gasped when they had heard that Roxas had escaped. Most of the Organization had calmed down and went into their rooms in thought. Axel was still shocked that Roxas was gone.

"My best friend gone and I have no idea where he is," he saidstillin shock.

Xemnas just told Xaldin whatever you do don't tell anyone about this or he wouldsuffer. Meanwhile Roxas had just woken up and started exploring his surroundings. He entered a town called Twilight Town. He saw many people, but they never said hi to him. He was still wearing his hood and deiced to take it off since he wasn't in Organization XIII anymore. He was walking until he met three kids about his age. He was wondering if he should say hi to them or just walk by before he could make his decision one of them noticed him and went up to him.

"I haven't seen you around here are you new?" He said

Roxas merely nodded.

"Well my name is Hayner that's Pence, and she's Olette, He said

"I'm Roxas," he said smiling for the first time since he left Organization XIII.

End of chapter 1 chapter two will come later and please review


	2. The rebellion starts

So Roxas do you have any friends or family that you're visiting? Hayner asked.

No, I don't know anyone here and I'm not sure I know myself Roxas said sighing

Well I'm not sure how you can't know yourself, but we can show you around if you like Olette said to him

"Sure that would be great if you could do that for me," Roxas said happily.

Meanwhile back at Castle Oblivion Marluxia and Larxene were talking about starting a rebellion against Xemnas. Zexion had been monitoring them closely to see if they would start a rebellion. He smiled to himself and walked to tell Xemnas the news.

So those two are starting a rebellion? To tell the truth I never really trusted those two, but now they have gone too far. Tell the others to get ready for combat Xemnas said

Yes sir I'll make sure they are all ready for combat Zexion said before leaving.

When I'm done with those two they will wish they had never joined the Organization. Those two will be brought before me and killed Xemnas said smiling evilly to himself.

Zexion was walking downstairs when he saw Axel and Vexen walking by.

Hey Axel, Vexen get ready for combat He said.

Why do we need to get ready for combat they both asked?

Xemnas' orders there's a rebellion about to start and he wants everybody to get ready for heavy fighting against Marluxia and Larxene get your nobodies ready too he said.

Zexion left to tell everybody else about the rebellion. By the time the he was finished telling the Organization about the rebellion Marluxia and Larxene had their armies to get out of the castle since they had found out that everyone else knew of the rebellion. They took their nobody armies and left to think of a strategy to destroy Xemnas and the rest of the organization.

We're going to need a good plan to take the castle from Xemnas, but the problem they have Zexion the most talented strategist I have ever seen or heard about Larxene said.

We could try to lure him to our side Marluxia said.

No, he's way to smart to go to our side and he's one of the most loyal to Xemnas so we can scratch that idea Larxene said.

I know let's do a pincer move on them to divide their armies that way we can learn their strengths and weaknesses Larxene said

Well as long as we don't get decimated then that's the best plan we've got Marluxia said pick up his scythe.

They started the first siege of Castle Oblivion. Axel saw them coming from his lookout post and started on his way to tell Xemnas. When he got there he told Xemnas the news.

When you put in that way it looks like their just trying our strengths and weaknesses. Send Vexen and Saix's forces to fight them and if you need help Xigbar will provide back up for you now go Xemnas said.

Saix and Vexen got their forces ready to clash with the rebels. The two armies clashed with each other a short time later. It looked as though Vexen and Saix would crush them if it weren't for Larxene. She cam out of nowhere throwing knives at the enemy and using her lightning powers to cut through Vexen's ranks and Marluxia was also beating Saix's forces back. Saix and Vexen knew that they had been beaten and started to retreat.

Come on where's Xigbar and his nobodies Saix said.

I know if he doesn't come soon we're both going to die Vexen said ducking one of Larxene's knives.

Come on faster we've almost got them Marluxia said.

Suddenly a shot cam out of nowhere and killed one of their nobodies. Xigbar smiled and motioned for the rest of his sniper nobodies to shoot at the rebels. Knowing that they couldn't win Larxene and Marluxia's forces would have to fall back and think of a new assault.

Back at Castle Oblivion Xemnas was in a fit of rage and anger. He had been like this after the defeat of Saix and Vexen to the hands of the rebels. Finally calming himself down he sent for Saix and Vexen to come to his headquarters. Saix and Vexen knew what was going to happen as they were walking upstairs. When they got there Xemnas told them to take a seat and they sat down.

Now tell me how could you get defeated by those two? Xemnas asked.

We're sorry Xemnas we just underestimated their abilities that's all Saix said.

Countless battles have been lost by those who had underestimated their opponents in battle you fool! Xemnas screamed at them.

We're sorry it will never happen again Xemnas I swear it Vexen said.

There won't be a next time for a while because you two won't see battle for quite a while Xemnas said smiling to them evilly.

Meanwhile back at Twilight Town Roxas had gotten a tour from his newfound friends.

Wow this place is amazing. I would want to live here for the rest of my life Roxas said smiling.

Well some people here may make you change you mind Hayner said.

What people would make me want to change my mind? Roxas asked.

Oh you'll see alright, you'll see Pence said.

End of chapter 2 chapter 3 will come later.


	3. The return of Roxas

The guy's name is Seifer he's the head of the disciplinary department. Sometimes he bullies people more than he does his job. Olette said.

Well he still can't be that bad can he? Roxas asked.

Oh you'll see alright, and if you want to see for yourself we'll take you there to talk to him. Pence said.

Ok, I'll go and talk to him. Roxas said.

All right, but remember we warned you. Hayner said sighing.

Seifer was practicing his struggle skills when Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette came. He smiled at them evilly.

Well, well, well if it isn't the three dweebs. Hey who's that other guy another dweeb to join you guys? He said laughing.

I'll show him who to call a dweeb. Roxas said in rage and trying to get at Seifer and kill him.

Whoa, whoa, whoa don't charge at him recklessly at him Roxas. He may be a bully, but he's still a strong fighter. Hayner said trying to hold Roxas down.

Oh yeah well I'll just challenge him to a fight and I'll show him who's the best. Roxas said in rage.

Ok I accept your challenge Roxas pick your weapon and get ready. Seifer said smiling thinking it would be easy to beat him.

Roxas picked up one of the struggle clubs and assumed a fighting stance. Seifer smirked and charged at him. Roxas easily blocked the attack and did a quick strike. Seifer ducked it and backed up. He charged at Roxas again and Roxas flipped over him and landed on his feet. Hayner was amazed at this. Here was a boy his age fighting Seifer like he was just warming up. Seifer was growing tired he didn't get it he was one of the best fighters and here was this guy fighting him like he was nothing.

Have you had enough yet Seifer? Roxas asked.

Seifer tried one last move. He jumped in the air and flew toward Roxas. Roxas blocked the attack and kicked Seifer away. Seifer tried to get up, but fell down. He knew he had been defeated fair and square.

All right I admit defeat. It's clear that you're the better fighter and I can't defeat you. Seifer said.

Roxas just smiled and left with his new friends.

Hayner couldn't hold his curiosity anymore. How did you that? He asked.

It was just something I learned. Roxas said.

Hey where are you going to sleep to tonight Roxas? Pence asked.

Don't worry about me I'll find a place to sleep. Roxas said smiling.

All right then see ya tomorrow. Olette said before leaving to her house.

Roxas walked down an alley and started wondering how things were going back at Castle Oblivion. He created himself a portal and went though it. What he saw first shocked him. There was a big battle between nobodies. He saw Luxord, Lexaeus, Larxene, and Marluxia's forces fighting each other. Someone must have started a rebellion. He went a little closer to get a better view of the battle. Three nobodies recognized him and started to attack him. He took his keyblades out and easily defeated them. He was now part of the battle he decided he would join the side of Marluxia and Larxene. He started to fight against Luxord's nobodies. Even with his help Marluxia and Larxene were forced to retreat. He was walking through the camp surrounded by his samurai nobodies just in case he would be attacked. He walked where Larxene and Marluxia were.

Roxas what are you doing here I thought that you had escaped. Larxene asked.

I came back. Roxas said.

Why would you want to come back? Marluxia asked

I have my own reasons and anyway why are you rebelling? Roxas asked.

Well we started having our doubts and then the rest found out that we were rebelling and we had to get out and now here we are. Marluxia said

The problem is that we can't get inside the castle because we're to heavily out numbered and they have Zexion on their side. Larxene added.

Well I have a plan and here's how it works.

End of chapter three.


	4. The battle of Castle Oblivion

All right we know we're outnumbered by at least 5:1. So that means we'll need some of them to come to our side. Then we'll have a better chance to beat Xemnas and the others. Roxas said.

Ok, but who should we get to come to our side? Marluxia asked.

At this point we'll take anyone. Larxene said.

Meanwhile Axel was overlooking the camp. He was sent by Zexion to watch the rebels and tell Xemnas if there is any movement. The next thing he saw made him smile. Roxas had com back, but he was working with the rebels. He thought a while before he created a portal back to Castle Oblivion and left.

"What's the news Axel?" Vexen asked.

"He's back," Axel said going up to where Xemnas was to tell him the news.

When he got there Xemnas turned around to look at him.

"You look troubled, Axel. What's the matter?" Xemnas asked.

"The traitor is back and he's joined the rebels." Axel said.

"So Roxas has joined the rebels? Well I have a mission for you Axel. I want you to go undercover and monitor the rebels' movements." Xemnas said.

"Ok I'll do it." Axel said before he left the room.

He made himself a portal and transported himself to the rebel's camp. Marluxia walked up to him with his scythe.

"Have you come to meet your death Axel?" Marluxia asked

"No, I'm here to join you guys" Axel said.

"All right, but if you make any false moves you'll die got it?" Marluxia said.

Axel left to go to sleep. The morning brought many Nobodies getting ready for battle. It seemed Vexen was coming alone and looked over the camp he attached a note an icicle and sent down. Marluxia picked it up and read it.

"It's a note to challenge one of us to a duel." He said

"I'll go." Roxas said.

He left with his keyblades in hand to fight Vexen. Axel quietly left to follow Roxas. Vexen looked at who his opponent would be. He smiled when he saw it was the traitor. Roxas immediately charged at Vexen with his keyblades in hand. Vexen smiled and blocked the attacks easily with his shield. He sent icicles at Roxas. Roxas dodged most of them, but one managed to cut him. He winced in pain, but continued his onslaught of his attacks. He ran and flipped over Vexen and gave a quick jab at Vexen which hit him. It didn't seem to do much as Vexen sent many icicles at Roxas. Roxas knew he couldn't dodge all of them so he blocked as much as he could, but still most of them hit him. He dropped his keyblades and stared up at Vexen. Vexen was about to finish Him off then all of a sudden he stopped and dropped his shield and fell to the ground with one of Axel's chakrams in his back. Axel picked Roxas up and returned the camp. He didn't care about his mission now he would kill Xemnas now. When they reached the camp he dropped Roxas and examined him. Roxas was going to die at this rate.

Then a young girl came out of nowhere and walked towards Roxas. She gave a simple touch and cured him. He looked up to see Namine the same girl help him escape had cured him. He got up weakly.

"You'll need to rest a while before you can fight again" She said to him.

She helped him to his tent.

"That was weird" Larxene said.

The next day Roxas was up and ready for combat. Namine followed him to the head camp. Marluxia and Axel had decided it was time to strike at the Castle. They led their armies towards the castle. They had been expected. They were met by Demyx, Zexion, and Saix. Zexion and Demyx were never good fighters, but were fighting with their full potential. Zexion was fighting with a jet black sword and Demyx was blasting nobodies with his sitar. Axel eventually reached Zexion and they both started fighting. They both jumped in the air and started fighting. Axel was hurling his chakrams at Zexion. Zexion was blocking them with his swords and charged at Axel. He sliced and jabbed with his sword, but Axel kept blocking them. Axel then hurled at fire at Zexion. Zexion dodged it and charged at Axel. This time Axel also charged at Zexion. They went so fast they past each other, but Zexion fell to the ground. He had been stabbed with one of Axel's chakrams. Marluxia was having a bit more trouble getting to Demyx than he had expected. He finally got there. Demyx started firing Water blasts and him, but Marluxia wasn't called the graceful assassin for nothing. He dodged the attacks and sliced with his scythe. Demyx blocked them with his sitar and stabbed at Marluxia. Marluxia flipped away and sliced again. Demyx ducked under it and blasted water at Marluxia. Marluxia dodged the blast and knocked the sitar away. He pointed the scythe at Demyx.

"It's either joining us or you can be like Vexen and dead. Remember it's your choice and there's no pressure on you" Marluxia said.

"I'll join you" Demyx said.

Larxene was having the most trouble of the all. Saix and his forces were ripping her forces to shreds and Saix was getting closer to her. She had one shot to kill Saix or else he would kill her. She embedded the knife with lighting and threw it. Saix saw it, but it was to late. The knife pierced his neck and killed him.

"The gate is ours" Marluxia said.

"Grrrr the battle may be lost, but that doesn't mean the war is lost" Xemnas screamed in rage.

End of chapter 4 I'll update soon.


	5. The final battle

When they entered the castle they had expected to see someone waiting to fight them, but found nothing. Roxas was leading then Axel, Demyx. Marluxia, and Larxene covering the rear. They were walking until they path split up five ways.

"I think it's time to split up." Marluxia said.

Marluxia went one way, Axel went another, Larxene went another way, Demyx went another, and Roxas and Namine went straight ahead. All of a sudden Roxas stopped. His nobodies started looking around to see if there were any enemies around.

"Why did we stop Roxas?" Namine asked.

"We stopped because I have some questions to ask you. Why did you help me when I was trying to escape and why did you cure me back at the camp?" Roxas asked.

"I did those things for you because I saw potential in you. You were brave enough to try to escape the Organization and you fought Vexen instead of making someone else fight him." She said giving him a kiss.

Meanwhile Larxene felt as though someone was watching her. She was walking until she saw something move. She had her nobodies form a defensive unit around her. They walked cautiously along until they saw Lexaeus. He stood there alone with his giant tomahawk. He slowly started walking towards Larxene. She sent her nobodies at him, but he easily dispatched them. He started running after Larxene. They ran past corridor after corridor with Lexaeus gaining on her every minute. Then she ran into a dead end. She threw her knives at him, but he blocked them and continues on. She started firing lightning bolts at him, but he dodged those. He got closer to her and then killed her and left.

Marluxia and his nobodies were walking along when they saw Larxene's dead body. They ran to her quickly.

"By the size of this wound it looks like Lexaeus killed her" Marluxia said.

They left to find Lexaeus. They finally found him when they found him outside. Marluxia went alone to kill him. Lexaeus turned around and picked up his tomahawk. Marluxia charged at him with his scythe and Lexaeus easily blocked it. Lexaeus tried a counter attack, but Marluxia flipped over him spun twice in the air and knocked the tomahawk over the edge. He was still in the air when Lexaeus punched him hard in the stomach. Marluxia winced in pain, but managed to stab Lexaeus.

"You fool you think you have won the battle, but you haven't you will die" Lexaeus said.

"I've already won the battle," Marluxia said smiling.

He walked weakly along. That punch was still affecting him. Then out of nowhere a lance flew by him. He knew that Xaldin knew where he was. He walked weakly on trying to find someone to help him. He was walking weakly along when one of the lances hit him. He knew this was the end of him. He fell down dead.

"To bad he'll never see the others die," Xaldin said leaving.

Xaldin turned around and he saw Demyx. Demyx fired a water blast at him.

"That's the last mistake you'll ever make Demyx!" Xaldin said.

He started running outside with Demyx firing water blasts at him. Xaldin called his dragon to him and hopped on it. Demyx saw this and got ready for combat. He jumped over the first breath the dragon blew at him. He fired a water blast at the dragon, but it looked like it didn't do anything. Xaldin threw a lance at Demyx, but he dodged it. Just as the dragon was about to fire another breath Demyx fired a water blast in its mouth. The dragon screeched in pain and fell to the ground. Xaldin hopped off and resumed his onslaught. He fired lance after lance, but to no avail. Finally Demyx fired a water blast and it hit Xaldin in the chest. Xaldin fell to the ground still alive. Demyx stabbed him with sitar and left.

Axel was getting a bit bored walking around. He was walking when all of a sudden his nobodies were trapped behind cards. He knew that Luxord was around somewhere. Luxord appeared and walked toward Axel.

"First one to run out of time is the loser," He said.

Axel knew what he meant. This was how Luxord fought his battles. Luxord would play games with you until you would run out of time. First Luxord turned himself into a card and with five other cards flipped over and started moving. Axel picked one it and it exploded in his face. The next one he picked was Luxord and Luxord popped out. Axel started attacking Luxord, but Luxord turned him into a dice. Axel then broke free and threw a chakram at him. Luxord dodged it. Time was running out for both of them. Axel embedded his chakrams with fire and threw them at Luxord. Luxord dodged one, but the other hit hi. The attack took the remaining time out of Luxord. Luxord fell to the ground dead.

Roxas was walking with his nobodies and Namine when a shot hit the ground in front of him. He saw Xigbar up ahead still shooting at him. Roxas rolled into he arena where Xigbar jumped down into the arena. Roxas charged at him, but he disappeared. He hung at a corner upside down shooting at Roxas. Roxas dodged the shots and charged at him again. Xigbar disappeared and shot at him again. Roxas flipped over it and this time just waited. Xigbar shot more times with Roxas just dodging the bullets. Xigbar tried shooting again, but couldn't since he was out of ammo. He reloaded. But Roxas charged at him and hit him twice. Xigbar transported Roxas and himself onto a small platform. Xigbar was floating shooting at Roxas. Then he did an all out attack by shooting everything he had at Roxas dodged each shot barely and finally did the finishing blow on Xigbar. They went up ahead to find Xemnas.

Xemnas was watching the battle from up in his room.

"So it looks like they've broken through my elites, but they won't kill me," Xemnas said leaving his chambers to meet with Roxas.

Roxas walked a bit further until he saw Xemnas.

"Congratulations on making it this far Roxas, but tell me Roxas can you beat me the most powerful member of the Organization?" Xemnas asked

He mad himself two lightsabers and charged at Roxas. Roxas blocked it and attacked Xemnas. Xemnas easily blocked the attacks. He then grabbed Roxas and threw him up into the air. He started attacking Roxas in midair, but Roxas was flipping over the attacks. They both cam down and resumed their onslaught. Then Xemnas surrounded Roxas with lightsabers and threw them at him. Roxas was moving so fast that he was blocking them with ease. Xemnas saw this and stared at Roxas with fear coming in him. Roxas was moving faster then ever. He hit Xemnas in the air and jumped up with him. He started doing strike after strike on Xemnas. He then knocked Xemnas to the ground. Xemnas wasn't done yet. He made himself two giant lightsabers and jumped up. Roxas jumped two. Xemnas started firing fireballs at Roxas, but Roxas blocked them. Xemnas hit Roxas and was about to fire a fireball at him. Roxas got up and stabbed Xemnas with his keyblade.

He landed perfectly on his feet. Namine ran up to him and hugged him. Axel and Demyx came in and gave him high fives.

"Well Roxas it looks like your our new leader so what do we do now?" Axel asked

Well I say we shou-. Roxas fell to the ground and everyone gasped.

"Well, Well looks like I'm the winner," Zexion said

The end of this story.


End file.
